


Life as an Action Figure

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: mention of canonical incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: After Mystique's escape Shortpack muses on things.





	Life as an Action Figure

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Life as an Action Figure.

Xavier had asked him to come meet his new field agent in the morning and he still wasn't sure he was going to go. He found himself going back over the last few days and all the revelations that had come up since Mystique escaped from Xavier. He was grateful to her for saving him from Prudence but he knew that if he ever saw her again she'd probably try to kill him. Xavier and Forge were convinced that she was going to go back to her terrorist ways and he agreed that it was the most likely outcome.

He glanced around his apartment which in truth was just an altered storage closet. One of the few advantages of being no bigger than your average toy was that a closet could be turned into a multi floor dream condo for a living action figure. Of course it didn't make up for the short comings like the fact he was still a virgin in his mid twenties. The simple fact was there weren't many dating prospects for a guy his size. Mystique had teased him once suggesting he should call up the Wasp and ask her on a date. He'd gone along with it and even joked back that she wasn't his type. He'd gotten used to the remarks and pretty much accepted that as far as sexual intimacy was concerned he'd have to be satisfied with jerking off to porn.

He remembered when he'd first started shrinking and Xavier had helped him to stop the process. Xavier had assured him that in time they might find a way to reverse his shrinkage and restore him to full size and a normal life. That had been more than thirteen years ago and he was still just six inches tall. He'd also resigned himself to spending the rest of his life alone as a living action figure.

Still, he'd fallen for Prudence and fallen hard. Of course he'd been unaware of the fact she was shagging her brother during her off hours. He wondered if Xavier had been aware of Prudence's incestuous relationship with her brother and if that was why he had used her only as a black-ops agent.

It was strange to be doubting the man who saved his life's integrity but it was suspicious that the world's premiere telepath couldn't detect that Prudence was slightly unbalanced. If Xavier had known then it meant he really couldn't trust him. He frowned there really wasn't anywhere else for him to go though. He was basically a living action figure and without Xavier's help and resources he'd end up squashed on a sidewalk somewhere.

Deciding he didn't have a choice but to continue working for Xavier as a field handler he stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. He'd meet the new agent in the morning and try to go on with his life. Being a living action figure meant his clothing options were rather minuscule since he mostly had to shop in the doll section or order from costume doll clothing makers. He glanced over at the small ten-inch tv that made up the wall of his bedroom. He considered turning it on and finding something to watch but decided he should call it a night he had no clue who he'd be meeting tomorrow and it was best to be well rested when meeting one of Xavier's agents.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
